


Ľúbim ťa

by TeheresiaL



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Darkness, F/M, Forgiveness, Hope, I Love You, Love Letters, Reunions, Romance, Season/Series 05, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeheresiaL/pseuds/TeheresiaL
Summary: Abby finds a letter from Marcus. Let's say, he really wanted her to know something.





	Ľúbim ťa

**Author's Note:**

> Ľúbim ťa means I love you

Dear Abby,  
I don’t know, if I get the chance to say, how much I love you. Words are not enough, what really matters are actions. I want you to know that you’ve changed me so much. I hate the person I used to be back on the Arc, so cold, so heartless. I didn’t hate you. But then, after the Exodus, when I found you barely breathing in that room, I felt something I wasn’t supposed to feel. I felt love. For the first time in my life I felt love. Of course my mother loved me, but that was different. At that time I was so sure it was something different, maybe all those emotions left me vulnerable.  
However, when we were heading to the ground and you didn’t want to let me sacrifice myself, I’ve seen something in your eyes and I sensed something in touch of your hand. Now I know it was always hope.  
After this I realised, you are the light that leads me through the darkness. And in Mount Weather, oh, I was terrified I would never hear your voice, I’d never hear your laugh, Id never see the joy in your eyes. I thought I’ll lose you. I believed I’ll never get the chance to tell you how much I love you and need you. But always after that I was so scared to do that. I’ve done terrible things to you and your family and I didn’t really believe you’d be able to forgive me.  
I’ve tried so hard. I just didn’t know how to say those two words. I’ve never say them. Not to you, not to anyone.  
Polis. Do you remember those days? Because I do and I’ll always be able to imagine you. Your messy hair, warm eyes and love. We made love uncountable times, but still I wasn’t able to tell you and express my feelings. And the world was ending. Before our very eyes. We were together in this bunker and you asked me to carry you outside and shut the door. My world has broken with these words. Upcoming times were hard for both of us. I don’t want to talk about it right now, but you have to know that when we were tied up to that hydrant and you said you hadn’t deserved to survive my heart broke. I wanted to give you all love and passion you gave me. All the hope. Everything. I wanted to give you my life if needed.  
I want you to know, that you can trust me with your issues. I’ll be always with you. Even if I die in that ring I’ll always be there. If you wish so. My chances are low, but I am going to do everything to be with you again. I love you.  
Marcus 

 

The letter. She found it in the wardrobe. In their wardrobe. Abby is reading it for the third time and she is still emotional. The man she loves is lying on the cot in medical. Yes. Marcus won the fight, but at what cost? He was barely breathing, but hopefully he will be alright. So she kisses his forehead and whispers: “I love you”. With these words he starts to move. 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new with this all, but I hope you like it at least a little. Love & light  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
